Charlie and the girl
by kyolover16
Summary: Charlie gets kidnapped in place of a girl that comes to his office. The girl with the help of the team has to save Charlie from the kidnappers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: I recently decided to watch Numb3rs and have also read a lot of other fanfiction stories and I decided that I try to write a story like those that I've been reading. I hope you enjoy it!**

Charlie Eppes was sitting in his office, when a girl came running in.

"You've got to help me!" she said as she ran up to him.

Charlie grabbed her shoulders, in a way to get her to calm down. "What's wrong?"

The girl just stood there and started to say something, but before she could get anything out of her mouth, some strangers came in the door and pointed their guns at the two people that were in the room. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Charlie moved the girl behind him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked showing as much bravery that he could muster while pulling out his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial button of the person who he knew would answer immediately.

"We have no reason to deal with you, mister. All we want is the girl." The person who looked like the leader of the group said as he moved closer to the couple.

Charlie looked at the girl behind him and showed her his phone, so that she could know that there was someone who could help. He then turned back to the men and said. "That is where you are mistaken. You happen to be here in my office with guns pointed at me. Therefore you added me to this situation."

The leader laughed. "What is your name?"

"My name is Charlie Eppes." Charlie said as he stared at the men.

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?" the leader asked, pondering the name for a few minutes before saying. "Your brother is in law enforcement, right?"

Charlie gulped. "Yes, He's with the FBI."

The leader laughed. "This is a very pleasant surprise. If you come with us Eppes, then we will let the girl go free. If you don't, then I'm going to kill both of you."

Charlie stood there for a few minutes, he looked at the girl that was standing next to him and said. "Fine, I'll go with you. But you do really let the girl go?"

"I gave you my word and my word is gold." The leader said as he pointed his gun towards the door.

"Don't do this. This man has nothing to do with this. Take me instead!" The girl said not wanting to be responsible for what was going to happen to Charlie.

"This is my choice." Charlie said. He then leaned forward whispered in her ear. "Help my brother in this case. And tell him and our father, I love them."

The girl nodded and watched as Charlie walked out his office, not knowing if she was going to see him again or the adventure that she was going to be a part of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Don's POV**

As I pulled into Cal-Sci's parking lot, I ran as fast as I could to Charlie's office, only to find the girl that my brother was kidnapped for. I started walking towards her, but when I got within a few feet of her, I saw that she was scared of me. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what happened to my brother."

The girl looked up at me and then put her attention back onto the floor where it was when I walked into the room. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Charlie's office was the first one that I saw open and I thought that he'd protect me. I didn't know that he was going to take my place."

I kneeled down in front of the girl and put my hands on her knees. "Why? What did these people want with you in the first place?"

The girl looked at me in the eyes. "They are people that I don't think that you should go up against. They are people that I can never get away from."

"What do you mean? What did they do to you?" I asked, knowing that the answer was probably not going to be pleasant.

"I was sold to them by my father, because we were poor and it was the only way that my father found in order to pay the bills." She told me trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

Just then Amita, Charlie's girlfriend came in the room and when she saw the girl, she went over to her and slapped her hard against the face. "Out of all of the offices that are in this building, you decide to go in the one that held the one person that I love most in the world. How could you do this to me, Lacey?"

The girl put her hand on her cheek and said. "I didn't mean to, Amita, I didn't know that Charlie was going to take my place for me." She said. She then turned and looked at me. "Before they took him away, he told me to help you with this case and that is what I intend to do."

I nodded my head and said. "I guess I better go to my brother's house and tell my father what has happened and I guess that I better take you along as well."

Lacey nodded her head and the two of us left for Charlie's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Don's POV**

I pulled up to the house that Charlie shared with our father. I started to get out of the SUV, but before I could the girl looked at me and said "I'm sorry.

I looked back at the girl and said. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"If it wasn't for me, then we wouldn't be here and Charlie would still be at CalSci." She said.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I would be lying if I said that I don't hold what happened to Charlie against you, but I'm glad that you are OK. Now let's go tell my father the news."

The girl nodded and together we got out of the SUV and walked into the house. "Hey Charlie, the koi pond needs cleaning." I heard my dad say as he walks around the corner.

"Donny." My father said. And then he noticed the girl who stood next to me. "Who's this? Oh my God, Donny where's Charlie?"

"Maybe it would be better if I talked. My name is Mary Miller. I was being chased on CalSci's campus and I ended up running into Charlie's office. It was never my intention to get him kidnapped." The girl said as tears started to go down her cheeks.

My father and I just stared at each other for a few seconds before looking back at Mary who had sat down on the ground. "We know that you didn't mean for this to happen, Mary. All I want is for my son to come back."

Mary nodded and I led her over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Charlie said that you could help. Do you think that you can?" I said as I put my arm around Mary as her shoulders started to cry.

After a little while, Mary went to sleep on the couch and I went into the kitchen to help my father with dinner.

"Do you really think that she could help get Charlie back?" my father asked as we started to put the dishes on the table.

"I hope so. I'm going to look into why they were after her in the first place." I said as I walked over to wake Mary up.

"Mary, time for dinner sweetie." I said.

Mary sat up "I'm not hungry." She said as she folded up the blanket that she was using.

My Dad walked over to the pair of us and kneeled down in front of Mary. "I think you should eat something. It's what Charlie would say if he was standing in front of you, rather than the two of us,"

Mary thought about it for a few minutes and then nodded her head. "Ok. I am rather hungry anyway."

My father and I laughed at this as we sat down at the table to enjoy a breakfast. I got up to head to the office, I turned and looked at my father who nodded his head in a the way to let me know that he was ok with Mary and then I left, wondering where in the world my brother was.

 **A/N: I just want to thank you guys for the patience on this story. I'm trying to upload as soon and quickly as I can. But I'm having a hard time trying to find the time to write and then upload, but I'll try to do better hopefully in the future.**


End file.
